Regresa a mi
by Akari Walker
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que has dejado ir a la persona que amas, ¿es posible recuperarla? o es demasiado tarde.  Jun X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ¿ como están? Bueno este es mi primer fic de S.A en especial de mi pareja favorita Jun X Sakura me encantan por qué no son una pareja normal espero les guste mi versión XD.

"**Darnos un tiempo"**

Que tan cierto es la frase "Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" yo la verdad no lo comprendía hasta que ese día llego….

Todos los días eran iguales …

-Jun Kun quieres ir a mi casa…

-Jun Kun vamos al parque…

-Jun kun por que no vamos por un helado…

-Jun Kun…

-Jun Kun…

-Jun kun por que no …

-Es suficiente Sakura- dijo finalmente Jun, con sus mejillas sonrojadas

- Jun Kun…¡ Kyaaaaaaaa! te ves tan lindo cuando te molestas

Una gota bajaba por su cabeza.

-Sakura san creo que no me estas entendiendo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salgo nuevamente con un chica y no es fácil para mí… creo que esto no está funcionando, creo… que será mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

-Jun … Jun es por mi actitud verdad… no tenemos que dejar de vernos por eso… te prometo que…

- Lo… lo siento- y dicho esto salió corriendo dejando a una atónita Sakura

-Jun Kun… por favor… ¡Junn!

*** Mas tarde en la casa de Sakura***

-Hija ¿cómo te fue hoy?- dijo animoso el padre de Sakura

-Jun… termino conmigo papá- contesto muy desanimada.

-Queee ese muchacho terminar con mi hermosa hija… no puedes darte por vencida Sakura…

- Ya… no estoy segura de seguir intentándolo…yo estoy cansada de esto- dicho subiendo a su recamara sin decir nada más.

Esa noche lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, el dolor era muy grande como para contenerlo, tan fuerte que ni siquiera noto que su padre había abierto la puerta y luego se había retirado con nada más que la convicción de no ver llorar así a su hija de nuevo.

***Al día siguiente***

-Dime padre…

Se encontraban en la oficina de este, él estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo hacia la ventana, la había mandado a llamar desde muy temprano…

- Sakura quiero que arregles tus cosas, esta noche dejas Japón de una vez por todas…

- ¿Que estás diciendo? O.O

-Así como lo escuchaste, dejas Japón y te irás a Londres donde te esperan para un Omiai.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar Japón… no quiero casarme.

-Tú me dijiste que no te casarías a menos que encontraras a tu príncipe o a alguien que beneficiara a nuestra compañía y como el primer caso no fue posible, no veo el porqué de tu negativa a casarte o a caso lo que me dijiste era una mentira.

-Claro que no es una mentira…

-Entonces prepárate que tu vuelo sale esta noche…

****Mientras tanto en otro lado de Japón****

Megumi y Yahiro se encontraban disfrutando de su cita, todo había sido perfecto mucho mejor que la ultimas vez., ahora comprendían lo mucho que se querían él una hacia el otro, y donde la sombra de un amor no correspondido ya no podía opacarlos, y cuando finalmente estaban a punto de besarse fueron interumpidos por la tonada del celular de Yahiro.

-Por que siempre tienen que arruinar el ambiente, juro que matare a quien haya sido- Megumi solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-Ahh es Sakura, hola Sakura, ¿ como est.. ahh quieres tranquilizarte si en seguido voy para allá.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Megumi con un suave timbre de voz.

-No, no lo sé… solo me dijo que quería verme lo más pronto posible…¿ no sabes si Jun le ha dicho algo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

- Te dejare en tu casa e ire a verla, discúlpame.

-Esta bien

Ambos subieron a la Motocicleta de Yahiro rumbo a la casa de Megumi.

***Casa Yamamoto***

-Megumi regresaste temprano – dijo Ryuu muy contento.

-"_Yahiro tuvo una emergencia"-_ escribió Megumi-"_ Jun tú no sabes si le sucede algo a Sakura? _

-No quiero hablar de eso- se levanto y enseguida fue a encerrarse en su recamara.

****Mientras tanto****

-Con que eso fue lo que paso…

-Perdóname por arruinar tu cita, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de mi mejor amigo…

-No te preocupes, una vez se lo explique a Megumi…

-No no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-Pero…

-Por eso solo te llame a ti, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, por favor…

-Está bien, no diré nada

-Arigato Yahiro

Yahiro se despidió de ella mientras el carro la conducía rumbo al Aeropuerto…

-Se que odias a los mentirosos, pero ellos deben saberlo- Mientras tomaba su celular.

Hola es cortita yo sé pero espero les haya gustado, espero reviews quiero saber su opinión ^^ para saber que tan loca estoy jajajaja y saber si debo continuarla nos vemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mil gracias por sus reviews, no se imaginan como me encanta recibirlos, y discúlpenme la tardanza bueno los dejo con el fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD simplemente escribo locas ideas que pasan por mi mente para divertirnos un rato XD, mis respetos a sus creadores.

**Es mi culpa**

Debió imaginarse que las cosas iban mal desde el momento en que Megumi recibió esa llamada…

-Megumi disculpa la hora pero es importante que hablemos, llegare a tu casa además… necesito que Jun esté presente…

Era sabido por todos que Megumi salía con él, pero no solía llegar a su casa con frecuencia únicamente las veces en que iba a recogerla o a dejarla en su motocicleta, además… ¿Desde cuándo quería hablar con Jun? Ryuu quien se encontraba en la sala con ellos no se movería de allí hasta no saber de qué demonios quería hablar, no eran horas de visita lo que le daba completa autoridad para estar presente en la conversación, además no estaba del todo convencido del supuesto cambio de Yahiro.

-Pedí hablar con Jun y Megumi, no recuerdo haber mencionado a terceros ni a cuartos – comento Yahiro al ver a Ryuu y a un perrito que se encontraba acariciando es una esquina de la sala.

-Qué me dices Spike ¿quieres morder a alguien esta noche?

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras – respondió desafiante Yahiro

Megumi que ya estaba cansada de ese tipo de peleas se levanto del asiento y con una tan sola mirada de hielo de parte de esta fue suficiente para dar por terminado sus diferencias y poco les falto para darse la mano como buenos amigos.

Todos tomaron asiento, Jun tenía la mirada perdida había estado así todo el día y no le entusiasmaba para nada la presencia de Yahiro, solo quería desaparecer en la oscuridad de su cuarto entre sabanas y recuerdos.

_-¿Esta todo bien?-_escribió Megumi, para después borrarlo y escribir _-¿Sakura está bien?_

Jun sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre, ¿De ella querían hablar?

-Lamento decirte que no lo está- dijo mirando al gemelo de su "novia "con cierta molestia

Jun se limito a desviar la mirada, sabía perfectamente el por qué, había terminado con ella el día anterior bueno básicamente le había dicho que no quería verla, además no le parecía extraño que Yahiro lo supiera después de todo se podría decir que era el mejor amigo de Sakura.

Megumi lo miraba sin comprender, Yahiro respiro hondo y continuo.

-Sakura acaba de salir de Japón hace un par de horas

Cosa que en un principio no les pareció nada raro, después de todo ellos estaban a acostumbrados a viajar donde y cuando ellos quisieran.

Yahiro se desilusiono al ver que sus palabras no habían causado el impacto que esperaba.

_-¿Y cuándo volverá?_ – escribió finalmente Megumi

-No lo sé… su padre se la llevo aun Omai en Londres

Esa noticia le cayó como bomba y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de estar platicando , Jun miro a Yahiro.

_-Eso es imposible_- volvió a escribir Megumi_- eso debió haber sido en contra de su voluntad, ella quiere a Jun ¿No es así Jun?_

Jun no pudo decir nada, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-En eso te equivocas Megumi- contesto Yahiro- ella acepto por voluntad propia ese compromiso.

Jun se levanto del sillón, manteniendo la cabeza gacha hacia el piso e hizo lo que siempre hacia en estos casos… correr.

-¡Jun!-

Poco le importo que estuviera lloviendo solo quería salir de allí, estar solo, pensó en lo duro de sus palabras y nunca en las repercusiones de estas… era ¿su culpa?... no posiblemente era lo mejor, ella nunca sería feliz con alguien como él. Siempre lo supo tarde o temprano se cansaría.

-¡Jun! – Grito Ryuu finalmente lo había alcanzado.

-Ryuu…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto a un jadeante

-…..

- Jun no permitirás que ella se case ¿cierto? Nos lo dijo Yahiro va a casarse en Londres.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

-No estarás hablando en serio.

Jun desvió la mirada.

-Lo haces, entonces es verdad realmente nunca la quisiste…

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- respondió molesto y con la cara muy roja- acaso ¿crees que no duele?

- ¿Jun?

- Si la estoy dejando ir es porque es lo mejor para ella, acaso no lo vez Ryuu yo soy un problema, siempre seria un problema, nunca podría estar cerca de ella sin causarle algún daño. Además si ella accedió a irse es porque finalmente se canso de mí.

-Jun solo puedo decirte que si no estás dispuesto a correr tras ella, como Sakura lo ha hecho por ti durante todo este tiempo, es porque realmente nunca la quisiste.

-Ryuu pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con mi relación con sakura….

-No intentes justificarte

-O.O

-Si sientes miedo es normal que lo tengas, pero tienes que escoger o superas tu temor de expresar lo que sientes por ella o la pierdes para siempre pero tiene que decidirte –dicho esto dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Jun levanto la cara y las gotas de lluvia caían de lleno en el bonito rostro.

-Es mi culpa…que he hecho…

Que les pareció, yo se que fue un poco dramático, pero quería hacer sufrir a Jun jajajaja maldad guajajaja espero les haya gustado ^^ no olviden dejar sus comentarios XD

Nos vemos pronto XD


End file.
